Newton Isaac
Newton Isaac Newton, Νεύτων, Νεύτωνας ]] ]] πίνακας του Kneller]] Νόμοι Νεύτωνα]] ]] ]] thumb| 300px| [[Newton Isaac |Newton Isaac Gottfried Leibniz ]] thumb|300px| [[Μήλο ---- Νεύτων Εύα Job Steve ]] thumb|300px| [[2ος Νόμος Νεύτωνα Ισαάκ Νεύτων ]] - Διαπρεπής φυσικός, μαθηματικός και αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Νεότερη Εποχή. 17ος Αιώνας μ.Χ., 18ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: 1643 μ.Χ. - Θάνατος: 1727 μ.Χ. Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Ο Ισαάκ Νεύτων ή Νιούτον, ήταν Άγγλος Φυσικός και Μαθηματικός (4 Ιανουαρίου 1643 – 31 Μαρτίου 1727 ). Θεωρείται πατέρας της Κλασσικής Φυσικής, καθώς ξεκινώντας από τις παρατηρήσεις του Γαλιλαίου αλλά και τους νόμους του Kepler για την κίνηση των Πλανητών διατύπωσε τους τρεις μνημειώδεις νόμους της κίνησης και τον περιβόητο νόμο της βαρύτητας» (που ο θρύλος αναφέρει ότι αναζήτησε μετά από πτώση μήλου από μια μηλιά). Μεγάλης ιστορικής σημασίας υπήρξαν ακόμη οι σχετικές μελέτες του με την έννοια του φωτός καθώς επίσης και η συμβολή του στη θεμελίωση των σύγχρονων Μαθηματικών και συγκεκριμένα επί του Διαφορικού και Ολοκληρωτικού Λογισμού. Η κατάσταση στην Αγγλία πριν τον Νεύτωνα Στα 1450, την εποχή της ανακάλυψης της τυπογραφίας, κατέρρε η Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία και ο Ρηγιομοντανός (Regiomontanus) σηματοδοτούσε την αναγέννηση των Θετικών Επιστημών στην Κεντρική Ευρώπη, στην Αγγλία άρχιζε ένας αιματηρός εμφύλιος που έμελλε να διαρκέσει πάνω από τριάντα έτη, ο Πόλεμος των Δύο Ρόδων (1451 – 1485). Οι συνέπειες του εμφύλιου αυτού οδήγησαν έμμεσα τη χώρα σε μία από τις ενδοξότερες περιόδους της ιστορίας της. Συγκεκριμένα, όταν ο οίκος Λάνκαστερ επικράτησε οριστικά επί του οίκου York, η ισχυρή αγγλική αριστοκρατία είχε ατονήσει ανεπανόρθωτα από τις απώλειες της αναμέτρησης, ώστε ο Ερρίκος Ζ', που ανήλθε στο θρόνο το 1485, είχε την άνεση να κυβερνήσει εποικοδομητικά τη χώρα χωρίς να φθείρεται από εσωτερικές αντιπαλότητες. Ήταν η απαρχή της δυναστείας των Τυδώρ (1485 - 1603). Το μεταγενέστερο μεγαλείο της Αγγλίας θεμελιώθηκε κατά τη διάρκεια της απολυταρχίας τους: η χώρα αναδεικνύεται ως το σπουδαιότερο ναυτικό και αποικιακό κράτος της Γης, η Εκκλησία της ανεξαρτητοποιείται από τη Ρώμη, οι τέχνες και τα γράμματα αναγεννώνται και ακμάζουν. Μετά από μία τέτοια υποδομή ενός και ημίσεος σχεδόν αιώνα και ενώ η δυναστεία των Στιούαρτ βρισκόταν για τέσσερις δεκαετίες στο θρόνο, για πρώτη φορά μετά από την αποδυνάμωση της αριστοκρατίας στον πόλεμο των Δύο Ρόδων, ο λαός της Αγγλίας διεκδικούσε πλέον συνειδητά και σθεναρά τη διαμόρφωση κοινοβουλευτικού πολιτεύματος. Σε αυτήν την πολιτικά ανήσυχη και μεταβατική περίοδο, την ημέρα των Χριστουγέννων του 1642, στο Γούλσθορπ, κοντά στο Γκράντχαμ του Λίνκολνσαϊρ, γεννήθηκε ο Νεύτων. Παιδική Περίοδος Ο Νεύτων γεννήθηκε ορφανός. Τα τρία πρώτα έτη της ζωής του διαμένει με τη μητέρα και τη μάμμη του. Κατόπιν η μητέρα του, Χάννα, παντρεύεται για δεύτερη φορά και εγκαταλείπει την οικία τους, αφήνοντας το μικρό Ισαάκ στην μητέρα της. Όταν ο πατριός πεθαίνει επίσης μετά από οκτώ έτη η μητέρα επιστρέφει με τρείς ετεροθαλείς αδελφούς του, δύο κορίτσια και ένα αγόρι. Αναφέρεται ότι ο Νεύτων ως νεαρός κρατούσε ένα «αμαρτολόγιο», έναν κατάλογο δηλαδή όπου σημείωνε αμαρτίες που πίστευε ότι διέπραττε. Εκεί αναφέρεται στη μητέρα του και στον πατριό του και έτσι γνωρίζουμε ότι ένιωθε ζήλια και μνησικακία για το γεγονός ότι εκείνη τον άφησε από μικρό για να επανασυζευχθεί. Πιστεύεται γενικά ότι η προσωπικότητά του, στρυφνή και αντικοινωνική καθώς διαμορφώθηκε αργότερα, αναμφισβήτητα επηρεάστηκε από τα γεγονότα αυτά. Τις πρώτες σπουδές του τις ολοκλήρωσε στο κοντινό Γκράντχαμ . Όταν η μητέρα του πείστηκε ότι ο πρωτότοκος γιος της δεν επρόκειτο να αφοσιωθεί στο γεωργικό τρόπο ζωής που του προόριζε, αποφάσισε να τον αφήσει να προετοιμαστεί για περαιτέρω σπουδές στο πανεπιστήμιο. Έτσι στις 5 Ιουνίου του 1661 ο νεαρός Νεύτων εισάγεται στο Κολλέγιο Trinity του Καίμπριτζ. Λαμβάνει το πρώτο πτυχίο του το 1665 και με υποτροφία, μετά από τρία έτη (1668) ολοκληρώνει το μεταπτυχιακό του. Στο μεταξύ εκλέγεται μέλος της πανεπιστημιακής κοινότητας και αρχίζει έτσι την επίσημα ερευνητική σταδιοδρομία του. Οι πρώτες έρευνες Η παιδεία που έλαβε στο Γκράντχαμ, αν και βασιζόταν κυρίως στην αρχαία ελληνική και λατινική γραμματεία, συνδυασμένη με το ανήσυχο εφηβικό του πνεύμα, τον ώθησε να ασχοληθεί, εκτός από το διάβασμα, και με την ευρεσιτεχνία. Ανάμεσα σε άλλα είχε κατασκευάσει ηλιακά ωρολόγια, τα οποία είχε τοποθετήσει στο διαμέρισμά του και επίσης είχε καταφέρει να σηκώσει ένα χαρταετό στον οποίο είχε προσαρμόσει έναν αναμμένο φανό, ένα επιχείρημα που λέγεται ότι τρομοκράτησε τους ανθρώπους της περιοχής του. Οπωσδήποτε τέτοιου είδους δραστηριότητες μαρτυρούσαν ότι τον μικρό Ισαάκ διακατείχε οξεία ερευνητική διάθεση. Για τον κοινωνικό κύκλο του Νεύτωνα κατά την περίοδο της φοίτησής του στο Καίμπριτζ λίγα πράγματα είναι γνωστά. Από αναφορές του ίδιου του Νεύτωνα διαπιστώνουμε πως πέρα από τη μελέτη πολύ λίγα τον ενδιέφεραν. Σε αντίθεση με τη σύγχρονη φήμη του Καίμπριτζ, τον καιρό που ο Νεύτων ήταν εκεί, το ίδρυμα διένυε περίοδο σημαντικής ύφεσης, για λόγους που οφείλονταν κατά μείζονα λόγο στην πολιτική αστάθεια που επικρατούσε στη χώρα. Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα αφ' ενός την αποστασιοποίηση του νέου φοιτητή από τους συμφοιτητές του, οι οποίοι στην πλειοψηφία τους επιδίνονταν σε ανούσιες παραπανεπιστημιακές ασχολίες, και αφ' ετέρου την έλλειψη μεθοδικής και έγκυρης καθοδήγησης από τους διδασκάλους του, πολλοί από τους οποίους ήταν διορισμένοι στο ίδρυμα χάριν του πολιτικού ή θρησκευτικού καθεστώτος και ελάχιστη σχέση είχαν με τα επιστημονικά δρώμενα. Αυτή η κατάσταση ωστόσο δεν φαίνεται να εμπόδισε το νεαρό Νεύτωνα να ασχοληθεί με τις επιστήμες με τον πιο ενεργητικό και δημιουργικό τρόπο. Βρίσκοντας το δρόμο μόνος του, πειραματίστηκε αρχικά σε θέματα οπτικής ενώ παράλληλα μελετούσε τους παλαιότερους συγγραφείς, όπως οπτική από τον Kepler, φιλοσοφία από τον Αριστοτέλη, τον Γαλιλαίο και τον Καρτέσιο και φυσικά τα μαθηματικά έργα αυτών ή άλλων. Από τα τελευταία, τη σημαντικότερη επίδραση στο έργο του Νεύτωνα είχαν τα "Στοιχεία" του Ευκλείδη που αποτέλεσαν την πρώτη επαφή του με τη Γεωμετρία που του εμφύσησε τη μαθηματική αυστηρότητα και τουλάχιστον του δίδαξε τις κλασσικές διαδικασίες της μαθηματικής απόδειξης. Ένα από τα πρώτα βιβλία που περιήλθαν στην κατοχή του ήταν και το Clavis Mathematicæ (1631) του William Oughtred. Το βιβλίο είχε γραφεί για διδακτικούς σκοπούς, περιείχε στοιχειώδη θέματα Αριθμητικής και Άλγεβρας και διαπνεόταν από τη μη παραδοσιακή πεποίθηση ότι η Άλγεβρα ήταν ένα «εργαλείο ανακάλυψης», που δεν χρειαζόταν να υποστηρίζεται από τη Γεωμετρία. Η πεποίθηση αυτή ενισχύθηκε ακόμη περισσότερο από τον Ντεκάρτ, ο οποίος δίδασκε ότι η Άλγεβρα μπορεί κατά μία έννοια αυτή να στηρίξει τη Γεωμετρία. Εκτός από το φιλοσοφικό έργο του Decart, το μοναδικό του καθαρά μαθηματικό σύγγραμμα, η «Γεωμετρία» (Géométrie, 1637), υπήρξε σταθμός στις μελέτες του Νεύτωνα. Πέρα από την καινοφανή αλγεβρική προσέγγιση καθαυτή σε γεωμετρικά ζητήματα, η «Γεωμετρία» αποτέλεσε επίσης κίνητρο να επινοηθεί ο Διαφορικός Λογισμός. Συγκεκριμένα, η άποψη του Ντεκάρτ ότι από την εξίσωση μίας καμπύλης μπορούμε δυνητικά να έχουμε οποιαδήποτε πληροφορία για την καμπύλη, παρότρυνε τον Νεύτωνα να γενικεύσει τις αποσπασματικές μεθόδους του Γάλλου φιλοσόφου σε «αναλυτικούς» αλγόριθμους που να εφαρμόζονται σε κάθε καμπύλη. Στην ανάπτυξη τέτοιων αλγόριθμων από τη σκοπιά του Ολοκληρωτικού Λογισμού, ο Νεύτων βασίστηκε στο έργο του John Wallis, ο οποίος υπήρξε μαθητής του Ότρεντ. Στο Arithmetica Infinitorum (1655) ο Γουόλις ασχολείται με το γνωστό πρόβλημα του τετραγωνισμού του κύκλου. Ορμώμενος από τη μελέτη αυτή, ο Νεύτων ασχολήθηκε με το γενικότερο πρόβλημα τετραγωνισμού καμπύλης, το οποίο σήμερα μπορούμε να χαρακτηρίσουμε ως εύρεση του εμβαδού κάτω από καμπύλη. Ακόμη βασίστηκε στο βιβλίο αυτό όταν ανακάλυπτε το γενικευμένο διωνυμικό θεώρημα. Τέλος, από τον Γουόλις ο Νεύτων διάβασε και το Tractatus Duo (1659), μία γεωμετρική μελέτη επάνω στην κυκλοειδή, την κισσοειδή και άλλες καμπύλες. Ο Frans Van Schooten, Ολλανδός μαθηματικός, χωρίς να έχει παραγάγει αξιόλογο πρωτότυπο έργο, συνεισέφερε ωστόσο πολύ στις σπουδές του Νεύτωνα, εκδίδοντας και σχολιάζοντας με επιμέλεια σύγχρονους μαθηματικούς της εποχής, όπως τον François Viète στο Opera Mathematicæ (1946), και τη Γεωμετρία του Ντεκάρτ (1659 - 1961), όπου συμπεριέλαβε, μεταξύ άλλων, έργα των Pierre de Fermat, Christiaan Huygens και του Hendrik van Heuraet. Ο τελευταίος ειδικά, δίνοντας μία γενική λύση στο πρόβλημα της «ευθυγράμμισης καμπύλης» (δηλαδή της εύρεσης του μήκους καμπύλης), έδωσε στον Νεύτωνα το ερέθισμα να ερευνήσει την ακριβή σχέση των πράξεων της παραγώγισης και της ολοκλήρωσης, ή όπως ο ίδιος αργότερα τα ονόμασε, τη σχέση μεταξύ της ευθείας και της αντίστροφης «μεθόδου των ροών». Όπως, αναφέρει ο D. T. Whiteside στην έκδοση των μαθηματικών έργων του Νεύτωνα, για να κάνει δημιουργική εργασία ένας μαθηματικός «χρειάζεται επαρκή συμβολισμό, ικανή γνώση της μαθηματικής δομής και της φύσης της αξιωματικής απόδειξης, άριστο έλεγχο του πυρήνα των σύγχρονων μαθηματικών και κάποια προδιάθεση για μελλοντική πρόοδο», ανάγκες που όσον αφορά τα παραπάνω έργα, ικανοποιήθηκαν σε μεγάλο βαθμό για τον Νεύτωνα. Τα έτη 1665 και 1666, όταν έπληττε την Ευρώπη η πανούκλα και το πανεπιστήμιο στο Καίμπριτζ παρέμεινε αναγκαστικά κλειστό για προφανείς προληπτικούς λόγους, ο Νεύτων γύρισε στο Γούλσθορπ. Κατά την παραμονή στη γενέτειρά του η μελέτη του πάνω στα έργα άλλων επιστημόνων άρχισε ήδη να αποδίδει καρπούς. Την περίοδο εκείνη έκανε, ή είχε τουλάχιστον εμπνευσθεί, σημαντικότατες ανακαλύψεις για τα μαθηματικά και όχι μόνο: η θεωρία χρωμάτων, βασισμένη στα πειράματα που για καιρό διεξήγαγε, το γενικευμένο διωνυμικό θεώρημα, και βέβαια, ο απειροστικός λογισμός. Επρόκειτο για μία πολύ δυνατή ώθηση για την επιστήμη που «οδήγησε τα μοντέρνα μαθηματικά υψηλότερα από το επίπεδο της ελληνικής γεωμετρίας». Ήταν τόσο σημαντικές οι επιστημονικές ανακαλύψεις αυτές, που τα έτη 1665 και 1666 για τον Νεύτωνα αναφέρονται στη βιβλιογραφία ως «Anni Mirabiles» (Θαυματουργά Έτη). Ο ίδιος λέει για τις χρονιές αυτές: «Στις δυο χρονιές 1665 και 1666 της πανούκλας… ενδιαφερόμουν για τα Μαθηματικά και τη Φιλοσοφία πιο πολύ παρά οποιαδήποτε άλλη φορά από τότε». Καθηγητής στη Λουκασιανή Έδρα Το 1669 διορίζεται στη Λουκασιανή Έδρα των Μαθηματικών στο Τρίνιτι, λαμβάνοντας τη θέση του καθηγητή του, Isaac Barrow. Ως καθηγητής γνωρίζουμε ότι δεν είχε την αναμενόμενη ίσως αναγνώριση, καθώς, όπως μάς πληροφορεί ο Χάμφρεϊ Νιούτον, ανιψιός του Ισαάκ, «...τόσο λίγοι πήγαιναν να τον ακούσουν, και ακόμη λιγότεροι τον καταλάβαιναν, που πολλές φορές, ελλείψει ακροατηρίου, διάβαζε στους τοίχους». Στις παραδόσεις «έμενε συνήθως γύρω στη μισή ώρα· όταν δεν είχε ακροατήριο, επέστρεφε συνήθως σε επτά λεπτά ή λιγότερο.» Ποιο ήταν το περιεχόμενο των διαλέξεών του όμως ώστε να μειώνεται τόσο πολύ το ακροατήριό του; Από τα αρχεία της πανεπιστημιακής βιβλιοθήκης του Καίμπριτζ, γνωρίζουμε ότι είχε διδάξει οπτική (1670 - 1672), αριθμητική και άλγεβρα (1673 - 1683) και πολύ από το περιεχόμενο του περίφημου "Principia Mathematica" (1684 - 1687), το οποίο είχε δρομολογηθεί ήδη από τα τέλη της προηγούμενης δεκαετίας, μέσα κυρίως από τεταμένη αλληλογραφία με τον Hooke και κατόπιν μετά από την επαφή του με τον Halley. Επρόκειτο λοιπόν για διαλέξεις επάνω στις εκάστοτε ερευνητικές του ανησυχίες —κάπως απαιτητικό επίπεδο για τους προπτυχιακούς του φοιτητές. Το 1672 ο Νεύτων εντάχθηκε στη "Βασιλική Εταιρεία του Λονδίνου". Είχε έτσι την ευκαιρία να έρθει σε επαφή προσωπικά ή αλληλογραφώντας και με άλλους επιστήμονες πέρα από τον Hooke και τον Halley, όπως ήταν ο χημικός Boyle, ο αστρονόμος John Flamsteed, καθώς και οι Χόιγκενς και Γουάλις. Πιο γνωστοί ίσως από όλους ήταν ο Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz, με τον οποίο ο Νεύτων είχε μεγάλη διαμάχη για τη διεκδίκηση της πατρότητας του λογισμού, και ο φιλόσοφος John Locke, ιδρυτής του εμπειρισμού, με τον οποίο είχε επικοινωνία σε θεολογικά ζητήματα. Είναι αλήθεια ότι ο Νεύτων δεν είχε αμιγώς επιστημονικές ανησυχίες. Από την ίδια χρονιά που διορίστηκε στη Λουκασιανή Έδρα, εκτός από τα μαθηματικά και την οπτική, άρχισε παράλληλα να ασχολείται με την αλχημεία και τη θεολογία. Διαβάζοντας κανείς την αρκετά διεξοδική αναφορά του I. B. Cohen στο ζήτημα αυτό, καταλαβαίνει ότι η ενασχόληση του Νεύτωνα με τέτοια παρεπιστημονικά ζητήματα δεν ήταν και τόσο παρεπιστημονική η ίδια. Μπορούμε να διακρίνουμε μεθοδικότητα και ρητορική διάθεση ακόμη και στις έρευνές του επάνω στις γραφές και τις προφητείες, αν και αυτά μάλλον δεν υποστηρίζονταν πάντοτε από αντικειμενικά κίνητρα. Το θέρος του 1684 ωστόσο, όταν ο Έντμοντ Χάλεϊ επισκέφθηκε τον Λουκασιανό καθηγητή για να συζητήσει μαζί του για θέματα κινηματικής, ο Νεύτων αποφάσισε να διακόψει οτιδήποτε άλλο και να ασχοληθεί σοβαρά με τη Μηχανική. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν να ολοκληρώσει μέσα σε τρία έτη ένα από τα σημαντικότερα επιστημονικά έργα του αιώνα του -και όχι μόνο- το Philosophiæ Naturalis Principiæ Mathematica. Σε αυτό το αυστηρά δομημένο έργο ο Νεύτων βασίζεται εν μέρει στα θεωρητικά αποτελέσματα του Kepler και εξάγει το γνωστό νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης θεμελιώνοντας τη Κλασσική Μηχανική. Εγκαθίδρυσε έτσι μία κοσμολογική άποψη για τη βαρύτητα που κυριάρχησε στην επιστημονική κοινότητα, ώσπου να την αναθεωρήσει ο Albert Einstein το 1915 με τη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Μετά την έκδοση του Principiæ Mathematica και μέχρι το 1696 που έφυγε από το Καίμπριτζ, επέστρεψε και πάλι στις δευτερεύουσες ασχολίες του και άρχισε να χάνει σταδιακά το ενδιαφέρον του για τη Λουκασιανή Έδρα. Αξιοσημείωτο είναι ότι το 1689 εκλέχθηκε μέλος του κοινοβουλίου καθώς και ότι το φθινόπωρο του 1693 υπέστη νευρική κατάπτωση. Όταν ένας από τους παλαιούς προσκείμενους μαθητές του μπόρεσε να του εξασφαλίσει τη θέση του διευθυντή του εθνικού Νομισματοκοπείου (Warden of the Mint), αποφάσισε να παραιτηθεί από τη Λουκασιανή Έδρα (πράγμα που τυπικά έγινε το 1701) και να μετακομίσει στο Λονδίνο ώστε να αναλάβει τα νέα του καθήκοντα. Η εποχή στο Λονδίνο Από τη στιγμή που ο Νεύτων έφυγε από το Καίμπριτζ, μειώθηκε σε μεγάλο βαθμό και η επιστημονική του δραστηριότητα. Συνέχισε να ασχολείται με μαθηματικά προβλήματα αλλά κυρίως ασχολήθηκε με τις δημοσιεύσεις των εργασιών του. Ήταν η εποχή της διαμάχης με τον Leibnitz. Χρησιμοποιώντας κάθε δυνατό μέσο, προσπάθησε —αποτελεσματικά σε ένα βαθμό— να πείσει την επιστημονική κοινότητα ότι ο λογισμός ήταν δική του επινόηση και ότι ο Leibnitz δεν έκανε τίποτε άλλο από το να οικειοποιηθεί τις δικές του ιδέες. Αναγκάστηκε λοιπόν να υπερβεί τις παλαιές του επιφυλάξεις και να εκθέσει στην κρίση των συναδέλφων του τις παλαιές ανακαλύψεις του, σε έναν αγώνα δρόμου να κατοχυρώσει τους ερευνητικούς του καρπούς. Μέχρι το 1711 είχαν εκδοθεί από μία τουλάχιστον φορά τα *''Opticks'' (1704), *''Tractatus de Quadratura Curvarum'' (1704), *''Enumeratio Linearum Tertii Ordinis'' (1704), *''Arithmeticæ Universalis'' (1707), *''De Analysi'' (1711), *''Methodis Differentialis'' (1711) καθώς και *δύο ακόμη φορές το Principiæ Mathematica (1713, 1726) ενώ *εννέα έτη μετά το θάνατό του, εκδόθηκε για πρώτη φορά το De Methodis Fluxionum et Serierum Infinitarum (1736). Το Φεβρουάριο 1699 η "Ακαδημία Επιστημών των Παρισίων" ονόμασε τον Νεύτωνα αντεπιστέλλον μέλος, ενώ το Νοέμβριο 1703 εκλέχθηκε πρόεδρος της Βασιλικής Εταιρείας, όπου παρέμεινε μέχρι το θάνατό του. Στη θέση αυτή στάθηκε σκληρός και άτεγκτος, ενώ μάλιστα έχει δειχθεί ότι επωφελήθηκε της θέσης ώστε να ενεργήσει κατά του Leibnitz. Τέλος, αξιοσημείωτο είναι ότι στις 16 Απριλίου του 1705, σε τελετή που έγινε στο Κολέγιο του Τρίνιτι, η βασίλισσα Άννα έχρισε τον Νεύτωνα ιππότη ως αναγνώριση των πολιτικών υπηρεσιών του προς την Αγγλία. Είκοσι δύο έτη μετά, στις 20 Μαρτίου 1727 , απέθανε από πάθηση των πνευμόνων σε ηλικία ογδόντα τεσσάρων ετών. Εργογραφία Η επίδραση στην Επιστημονική Εξέλιξη Όταν απέθανε ο Νεύτων το 1727, στη χώρα του ήδη τον θεωρούσαν εθνική μορφή, έτσι ώστε να ευνοηθεί στα ανώτερα λαϊκά στρώματα ένα επιστημονικο - φιλοσοφικό ρεύμα που είναι γνωστό ως «Νευτωνιανισμός» και το οποίο βασιζόταν επιφανειακά στη μεθοδολογική νοοτροπία που διέπνεε το έργο του. Πολύ περισσότερο, σε συνδυασμό με τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες των Ντεκάρτ και Λοκ, βοήθησε να σφυρηλατηθεί το λεγόμενο ρασιοναλιστικό πνεύμα του Διαφωτισμού. Σε καθαρά επιστημονικό επίπεδο, το έργο του είχε ευρεία και άμεση απήχηση στην Αγγλία και στην υπόλοιπη Ευρώπη. Στα επόμενα έτη οι επιστήμονες προσπαθούσαν να εφαρμόζουν τους νόμους του Principia Mathematica μαζί με τις απειροστικές μεθόδους σε κάθε σχεδόν πρόβλημα Φυσικής, ελέγχοντας παράλληλα με τον τρόπο αυτό την εγκυρότητα της θεωρίας και τα όριά της. Ο προσδιορισμός του σχήματος της Γης το 1735, ο υπολογισμός της τροχιάς της σελήνης από τον Alexis-Claude Clairaut (1713 - 1765) και η ακριβής χρονική πρόβλεψη της επανόδου του Κομήτη Halley ήταν τα τρία αποφασιστικά βήματα που δικαίωσαν τη θεωρία του Νεύτωνα. Με μεγαλύτερη πίστη και περισσότερες ελπίδες κατόπιν, οι φυσικοί της εποχής συνέχιζαν να εφαρμόζουν τη θεωρία εξάγοντας πολλά σημαντικά αποτελέσματα, όπως του Leonhard Euler, 1707-1783) στην Yδροδυναμική, του Joseph Louis Lagrange (1736-1813) στην Aναλυτική Mηχανική ή του Pierre Simon Laplace (1749-1827) στην Oυράνια Mηχανική. Στα Mαθηματικά ένας νέος κλάδος είχε ανακαλυφθεί που περίμενε τους μεταγενέστερους επιστήμονες να τον χαρτογραφήσουν, η Μαθηματική Ανάλυση. Βασισμένοι στον απειροστικό λογισμό -αν και προτιμώντας την έκφρασή του από τον Λάιμπνιτς- πολλοί γνωστοί μαθηματικοί επέκτειναν την επιστήμη προς νέες κατευθύνσεις: *οι Γιόχαν και Γιάκομπ Bernoulli με το Λογισμό Μεταβολών, *ο Gaspard Monge με τη Διαφορική Γεωμετρία, *ο Lagrange στις διαφορικές εξισώσεις και την Αναλυτική Μηχανική, μία καθαρά αλγεβρική θεώρηση όπου εκμεταλλεύεται με άμεσο τρόπο τις άπειρες σειρές, και *ο Euler σε μία πληθώρα προβλημάτων. Ήταν μάλιστα η γονιμότητα του λογισμού που έπεισε σταδιακά τους επιστήμονες να παραμερίσουν την Κλασσική Γεωμετρία και μαζί με αυτήν και τα ελαττώματά της. Βιογραφικές Μελέτες Ο άνθρωπος Νεύτων, χαρισματικός διανοητής αλλά προβληματικός χαρακτήρας, άργησε πολύ να κριθεί με αντικειμενικότητα από την επιστημονική κοινότητα της Αγγλίας. Οι πρώτοι του βιογράφοι (ακολουθώντας το ρεύμα της εποχής) περιορίζονταν στο να εξυμνούν τα επιτεύγματά του, ενώ η πρώτη φορά που αποκαλύφθηκαν δυσάρεστες πληροφορίες για τον βίο του ήταν το 1835 από τον Francis Baily, 1774-1844, ιδρυτή της "Αστρονομικής Βασιλικής Εταιρείας", και κατόπιν από τον Augustus de Morgan. Από τότε έχουν γίνει πολλές μελέτες για τον Νεύτωνα, και ίσως η γνωστότερη είναι του Richard Westfall. Ισαάκ Νεύτων και Αλχημεία Όμως υπάρχει και μια άλλη σχετικά άγνωστη, μυστηριώδης πλευρά αυτού του λαμπρού επιστήμονα, μια δραστηριότητά του που κράτησε περίπου τριάντα έτη, αν και την κράτησε επιμελώς κρυμμένη από τους συγχρόνους και τους συναδέλφους του: η συμμετοχή του Νεύτωνα στην μαθητεία της αλχημείας, ή όπως αναφερόταν συχνά στα μέσα του δέκατου έβδομου αιώνα στην Αγγλία, της Χυμείας. Ο Νεύτων έγραψε και μετέγραψε περίπου ένα εκατομμύριο λέξεις σχετικά με το θέμα της αλχημείας, από τις οποίες μόνο ένα ελάχιστο τμήμα έχει δημοσιευθεί σήμερα. Τα αλχημικά χειρόγραφά του περιλαμβάνουν ένα πλούσιο σύνολο διάφορων τύπων εγγράφων, ανάμεσα στα οποία συμπεριλαμβάνονται σημειώσεις εργαστηρίων, περιγραφές των αλχημικών ουσιών και των διαδικασιών, μεταγραφές από άλλες πηγές, ακόμη και ποίηση. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Νόμοι Νεύτωνα *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης Βιβλιογραφία *Cohen I. B., 1971, «Newton, Isaac» στο Dictionary of Scientific Biography, 3, 42-103, Charles Scribner’s Sons, New York *Dunham W., 1990, Journey through genius, the great theorems of mathematics, Wiley Science Editions *Grattan-Guinness I., 1997, The Fontana history of the mathematical sciences, Fontana London *de Morgan A., 1914, Essays on the life and work of Newton, Jourdain P. E. B. (ed.), Open Court, Chicago-London *Rickey V. F., 1994, «Isaac Newton: man, myth, and mathematics» στο From five fingers to infinity: a journey through the history of mathematics, 483-507, Frank J. Swetz (ed.), Open Court *Westfall R. S., 1980, Never at rest: a biography of Isaac Newton, Cambridge University Press *Αραμπατζής Θ., Γαβρόγλου Κ., Διαλέτης Δ., Χριστιανίδης Γ., Κανδεράκης Ν., Βερνίκος Σ., 1999, Ιστορία των επιστημών και της τεχνολογίας, Οργανισμός Εκδόσεως Διδακτικών Βιβλίων, Αθήνα Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία: Φυσικοί Αγγλίας Category: Φιλόσοφοι Αγγλίας Κατηγορία: Μαθηματικοί Αγγλίας Κατηγορία: Αστρονόμοι Αγγλίας Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 17ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 18ου Αιώνα μ.Χ.